City of Screams
by Blood is my desire
Summary: I wrote this as a fanfic that came after City of Bones and before City of Ashes. Its about Clary and Jace falling in love even though they are siblings. The incest is what makes it awesome, and Simon is taken over by a higher demon, & tries to kill Jace.
1. Rape and incest

I looked at Jace, I knew I shouldn't but…I had to do it. I was in love with him. I reached my hand up slowly and caressed his cheek.

"Clary…no…we can't…it's not right."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." he listened, his lips crashed against mine, parting slightly allowing entrance for my tongue. I wrapped my hands in his hair and heard him moan quietly into my mouth. He pulled away quickly and shook his head at me. I loved it when he let his guard down around me. I heard Simon's footsteps and jumped. "He shouldn't be back yet! What the…why is he back? He's gonna be pissed!"

"So the boy gets pissed, why do you care? Are you two intimate?"

"No! Of course we aren't!" Simon burst through the door and glared at Jace. He walked calmly across the room and grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt and lifted him so that his feet were no longer on the floor.

"Look at you, you miserable fool. Get off your knees your prayers fall upon deaf ears. God has turned his back on you Heavens gates have closed and now you're knocking on the devils door." Simon's voice didn't sound human, it sounded almost kinda like a…a greater demon. My eyes widen as I stared at Simon in horror and shock and watched Jace's face change as he came to the same conclusion as me.

"Simon…sweetie?" he turned to face me dropping Jace to the floor. He grabbed me the same way he had Jace glaring up at me.

"You…you have the nerve to be sweet to me after you cheat on me? With him of all people! He's your brother!"

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know you kissed him. I know everything. You're nothing but a bitchy, slutty, whore!"

"Simon! I would never cheat on you. I l-" I paused and looked at Jace. "I love you."

"Oh really?" He forced me to look at him. "Say it to my face, and I'll believe you." I tried to imagine it was Jace standing in front of me and not Simon but I just couldn't do it.

"I…I can't…"

"I knew it. You will both die." He pulled me to the bed and pushed me on it. "My dear if you can't love me mentally then you'll do it physically."

I screamed, and tried to force him off of me but it didn't work. Jace had tried to save me but…he couldn't find a way to pull me out without touching Simon, and that was too weird for him. After Simon finally released me and redressed himself, Jace handed me my robe from the closet and Simon walked out locking the door behind him. I let out a scream of pain and hid my face in Jace's chest.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna kill him. No one hurts my sister…no one but me that is." He said, I blushed and hugged him.

"But…what if it's not ok?"

"It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna make sure it's ok. As long as I'm around your gonna be fine." He stroked my cheek with his thumb smiling down at me.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too." It became really warm in the room and I could smell smoke. "Is it…does it seem hot in here?"

"Yeah…and do you smell smoke?" At the same time we looked at each other and at the door.

"He wouldn't."

"Apparently he would because he did." He punched the window and looked down at the ground below. "How far do you think the drop from here is?"

"Um…well Clary…I think we'd break a leg jumping from here but I rather break a leg then burn and die."

"Me too." He broke the window so that the hole was wide enough for him to fit through and he jumped out, landing with a thud. "Jace? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just jump out and I'll catch you." I looked down at him, and closed my eyes. I jumped out and felt the wind around me. I was so scared until I landed in Jace's arms. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. He started running from the burning building, still carrying me.

"What about Luke? What if he was in there?"

"He wasn't. Don't worry. He's safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he's sure because I'm right here. Jonathon give her here. Is she hurt?"

"No, Luke I'm fine. Put me down. I can run on my own."

"Hey, Clary this probably isn't s good time but when did you and Simon start dating?"

"I don't really know…I didn't know we were."

"Well if he ever comes near you again I'll kick his ass. No one hurts my sister."

"What about the woman you love?"

"Well she's the same woman," he leant down and kissed me parting his lips so that his tongue could get into my mouth.

"Jace! Clary! Children! Stop it, it isn't right! You're siblings!"

"Yeah…it's called incest." Jace barely pulled away from me to speak to a Luke.

"We are both very ok with it."

"…You are both so…ugh."

"Yeah."

"You get used to it after awhile." His lips crashed against mine again parting as his tongue entered my mouth and danced with mine. I ran my hands up and down his chest; a low moan erupted from his throat. I giggled as he ran his hand down my side letting it lay on my butt. I rapidly pulled at the buttons of his shirt until they were all undone, I ripped the shirt off of him and ran my hands over his bare chest. My fingers danced across his bare chest and he moaned out in pleasure again.

"Get a room." Luke stormed off; once he was far enough that he couldn't see us Jace lowered me to the ground, his knees on either side of my waist and his hands working relentlessly at the buttons of my robe.

"Tell me if you feel were going too far."

"No talky, more kissy." I pulled him back down to me, and kissed him fervently. My hands moved to his jeans and I pulled at the button and zipper and he kicked them aside.

After the most amazing, passionate, romantic and physical love making I had ever had in my life (even though I'd only had sex twice) Simon appeared. His laugh was something I'd never forget. It sounded like the laugh you'd hear from the evil villain in a kids movie about how good triumphs over evil. Jace and I struggled to pull our clothes back on and he pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Who first, Jace, how about you?" I grabbed his wrist afraid to let go. He stepped protectively in front of me and muttered my name under his breath."How about you Clary? You always said dyeing in the place of someone you love would be the best way to go, I'll only kill one of you. So you can die to save your lover if you'd like." I nodded and stepped in front of Jace."

"Clary, don't you dare!"

"Jace, I'm willing to die for you…let me do it." I quickly kissed him and stepped towards Simon. "Kill me and leave Jace out of this." Jace stepped next to me.

"If you kill her you have to kill me too."

"That's easy enough." He gripped the knife tighter and as he brought the knife down on my chest, blood and a lumpy green liquid poured from his mouth. He dropped me to the ground and Jace pulled me away from him. He passed out and I screamed.


	2. Rico and Riku, and my death

Simon never did get back up. It had been about six months since Jace and I had seen him and I was getting fat, which made no sense to me, I was barely eating anymore. I was vomiting in the morning and at night and I felt like I was using the bathroom more, I was eating things that sounded like they'd be disgusting, I hadn't had my period in a while and I was always tired. Jace was making me go to the doctor to find out what was wrong with me. The doctor had taken x-rays, and did all kinds of tests to find out what was wrong with me.

"Ms. Fray…we have some information about what's wrong with you."

"Oh, Doctor what's wrong with her?"

"Mr. Wayland, your girlfriend is pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"She's what?"

"You're five and a half months pregnant…how did you not notice the symptoms of pregnancy?"

"I…I just didn't."

"Well it seems the baby is growing just fine."

"Oh my god…I'm…I'm gonna be a mother?"

"Yes…I'll give you two some privacy." I looked up at Jace, he hadn't said anything to me since the doctor said I was pregnant and that scared me.

"Jace…babe?"

"Don't….just…just don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk to me." he stood and walked to the door. "Don't talk to me ever again. I'm not a dad."

"Jace Wayland! Get your ass back here!" he walked out without looking back. I curled up in a ball and cried. I loved him, he was everything to me, and I couldn't just do this parenthood thing alone.

After about a month and a half making me seven months pregnant, I was taking a nap and I suddenly felt an excruciating, unbearable pains. Mom took me to the hospital to make sure there was nothing that might hurt my baby and they told me I was having contractions. I passed out after they gave me some medicines to stop the contractions; they said it was too early to have the baby. I really wished that Jace hadn't been so anti baby, and had come to take care of me. Being in the hospital room by myself made me feel so empty and alone. It was so scary.

Hours later the contractions started again and I was given a different type of medication to stop them. They slowed until they finally stopped and the doctor said that if they started up again I'd have to deliver the baby. This was the scariest moment in my life. If they started up again I might lose my baby, and I wasn't losing anyone else. Not as long as I was alive. I was gonna protect this baby with my life. Whatever it would take, I was willing to do.

About three hours later they started up and my water broke. The doctors rushed in and within four hours I had gone into labor and had my babies. I had fraternal twins, a little blonde, blue eyed boy, Rico, and a little, brown eyed, brunette girl, Riku. My mom called Jace and asked him if he was going to be part of the baby's life. He didn't even answer. The babies were taken to an emergency room and we stayed there for a week. They both lived, but Rico almost didn't make it.

I was sitting in my room holding Rico and singing his favorite lullaby to him on his six months birthday. He had just stopped crying and fell asleep and I had just put him in his crib when Simon burst in breaking my bedroom door to pieces. He raised his bow and arrow, and fired it at me Rico; I threw myself in front of my babies and allowed the arrow to pierce my skin. As I fell to the floor blood pouring from the wound in my back as Jace walked in with black roses, my favorite. His stare went from me, to Rico, to Riku to Simon, then to the arrow sticking out of my back. He grabbed Simon by the throat and snapped his neck like a twig. Simon fell to the floor limp and Jace ran to my side, he pulled the arrow from my back and cradled my head to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I should have stayed, if I had you wouldn't have been alone and you wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Jace, I'm gonna die. Please, take care of our babies."

"Don't talk like that. You'll make it out of this." He used his steele to heal me but it had no effect.

"I'm going to die, don't deny it. Just promise you'll take care of our babies. Please Jace, I love you, and I love those babies. Take care of them…and protect mom."

"I'm sorry, Clary, your mom is dead. Simon must have killed her on the way in."

"Then protect our babies. I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary." I felt my body go cold and then I watched as Jace cried over my body. The next day he carried my body to the river and put it in the row boat with my diary and the black roses he'd brought the day I died. He pushed the boat out onto the river and I noticed the small holes drilled into the bottom. He planned on sinking me to the bottom of the river, just like I wanted.

He went back to the house and sat with the twins. Rico was choking and gasping for air, he rushed him to the emergency room, but it was too late. Rico passed and Jace buried him in the river next to me. He cradled Riku to his chest and they cried together. I smiled down at Jace and felt myself disappear, seeing the sky open up to reveal Rico, my mom, Simon, and all the other people I had loved that had died waiting for me. I went to them, and I guessed that was what people meant when they said go into the light.


	3. Second chance!

I held Rico in my arms and silently sobbed into his tiny little baby head. I looked up when the air around me went cold and realized I was now staring into God's eyes.

"Clary Fray, I will grant you and your son back your lives, if, you can prove yourselves worth life."

"How can we prove it? I'll do anything."

"I want you to murder your father. Valentine must be stopped before he gets out of control."

"I'll do it."

"It will take many, so gather enough followers before you try anything. Come to me every night before you go to sleep to report on your progress."

"As you wish." He touched Rico and my face and I was suddenly under water. It took me a moment to realize what had happened. I grabbed Rico from the boat next to me and swam to the surface. I swam with Rico in my arms to the shore where Jace and Riku still sat crying. I touched his face and smiled as he jumped.

"Clary? I thought…but you…what?"

"I was granted a second chance at life, and I will be with you as long as you live as long as I can kill Valentine."

"Then we'll kill Valentine."

"We need to gather followers first. I was thinking we start with Izzy and Alec."

"I think that's a good idea, and we probably wanna have Luke and his pack too."

"Yeah. Maybe we can find others. Raphael and his friends?"

"Oh, yeah, they might help."

"And we could ask Magnus."

"Magnus Bane?"

"Yeah, he would probably agree to do it if we promised to get him and Raphael together."

"Or maybe him and Alec."

"You know?"

"Know what?"

"That Alec's gay?"

"He's gay?"

"Oh crap! He's gonna kill me!"

"I won't say anything. He'll never know I know."

"Good, I don't want him hating and or killing me."

"I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"Thanks. I love you Jace."

"I love you too." He handed Riku to mean and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yay! I've got a hot boyfriend who loves me!"

"Oh? Is he bigger than me? Better looking than me?"

"Oh no. He's definitely not as smexxy as you."

"Oh, ok. As long as I'm still the sexiest man in your life."

"Oh you are, and you always will be."

"Good to know." He bent down and kissed my forehead and then my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe. I giggled quietly and turned to kiss him. He took Riku from me and ran home. I followed him not sure what he was doing. He put Riku down and grabbed Rico and put him down and grabbed my wrist and drug me into my mom's old room, and he totally rocked my world.


End file.
